(Alexandria) ALT BCE
Original timeline (in the process of deletion by the idiots over at Althistory Wiki) Born in 356 BCE Alexander The Great was the son of King Philip II. Expectedly, Alexander experienced a privileged childhood predictable for the prince of Macedon. Alexander was first set on the path to greatness at the age of ten while attending King Philip’s court with his mother. While in attendance, young Alexander witnessed a large black stallion being presented to his father and priced three times the normal. Observing that the stallion would rear up against anyone who came near, King Philip ordered him led away and considered the steed too wild and unmanageable. Before the horse could be taken away Alexander challenged his father, King Philip proclaiming that the magnificence of the stallion outweighed the task of managing him. As King Philip chastised him, Alexander repeated his challenge and stated that he would pay for the animal if he could not tame it. Alexander had realized, what the court had not, that the horse was afraid of his own shadow and so he faced the horse toward the sun, mounted it, and name it Bucephalus. This instance ensured Alexander’s eventual succession to the throne because it prompted his father to him under his guidance. At the age of 13, the great philosopher Aristotle become Alexanders tutor. Later, when he was of age Alexander joined the elite cavalry of Macedonia, his father’s personal guard, The Companions. Following the death of his father, Alexander became the next king of Macedon, Married, had a child, and set out on multiple campaigns to conquer and expand his empire. Over the next twelve-year, Alexander earned his title “The Great” by traveling east conquering Persia, Egypt, Asia Minor, and parts of Arabia and Armenia. During the twelfth year of Alexander the Great’s campaign, homesick and tired of fighting his troops revolted and demanded that they return home, forced to oblige Alexander turned his army toward Macedon and began the long trip home. While returning home Alexander fell terribly ill and, after twelve days of suffering, died in 323 BCE. However, in this alternate timeline (Great Alexanderia) Alexander the Great recovered from his illnesses, returned home and ruled over his empire for many years to come. Having just returned to Macedon, and to his wife and son, Alexander the Great decided to remain home for the next few years. While home Alexander worked to strengthen his kingdom by cultivating political and cultural infrastructure. At this time Alexander’s kingdom proved difficult to rule as it stretched south from Macedon to Egypt and then east to Asia Minor and Persia. Understanding the value of culture and tradition Alexander embraced the cultures of the people he conquered and generally allowed them to rule themselves. In addition, Alexander sought to closer unify his peoples by initiating trade and sharing social and technological advances with them. Eventually, Alexander the Great was able to unify his people and firmly established the Great Kingdom of Alexanderia. In 313 BCE at the age of 43, Alexander the Great sent out on another campaign, this time he headed north, and over the next five years conquered the entirety of southern Europe, including (original timeline) present-day Italy, Hungary, Romania, Moldova, Slovenia, Croatia, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Albania, and Bosnia. Further adopting the culture and customs Alexander was not only able to maintain control of his kingdom but cultivated a prospers and powerful empire unmatched in the ancient world. However, like his father, Alexander the Great possessed an unquenchable thirst for power and therefore was not satisfied. In 306 BCE at the age of 50 Alexander the Great set out in what would be his final military campaign toward Arabia. Taking only three years Alexander once again expanded his territory greatly I returned home hey hero. Now 53 years old and feeling the effects of old age Alexander retired for military combat and instead worked to ensure the lasting survival Thomas Kingdom. During this time Alexander the Great build expensive cities all throughout his kingdom and more importantly established a Federalist monarchy form of government which he could effectively rule over his expansive kingdom. At the age of 62, Alexander the Great died a natural death in the capital city of Pella while at home. Following his death, Alexander the Great’s eldest son, Alexander IV rightfully succeeded to the throne and became king of the Great Kingdom of Alexanderia. Great Alexanderia timeline – the Great Kingdom of Alexanderia 294 BCE – 100 BCE With Italy incorporated within the Great Kingdom of Alexanderia the rise of Rome never occurred in the Alexanderian timeline, naturally without competition, the Great Kingdom of Alexanderia assumed the role of proprietor over the ancient world. Over the next two hundred years, the Great Kingdom of Alexanderia engaged in a series of wars with Carthaginian Empire located in northern Africa. During the third and last between the two powers, Alexanderia was victorious and subsequently annexed most of northern Africa to include (original timeline) present-day Libya, Algeria, and Tunisia. After fully assimilating the peoples and cultures of their new lands, the Great Kingdom of Alexanderia became the largest and strongest nation in the known world. Great Alexanderia timeline – the Great Kingdom of Alexanderia 100 BCE – 10 BCE King after King the royal line of Alexander the Great remained in power, overtime the Great Kingdom of Alexanderia developed better technology, assimilated the cultures of Africa Europe and Asia, and advanced due to lasting peace. Like none before, the Great Kingdom of Alexanderia was able to maintain control over the known world’s largest civilization because of its unique approach to ruling and its universal acceptance of other cultures. Moreover, while maintaining an unprecedented military the Great Kingdom of Alexanderia existed without fear from foreign invasion. Category:ALT BCE